El Reto
by Gigi Black18
Summary: Jacob es uno de esos xicos mujeriegos que no tiene control absoluto de su vida, pero una noche se encuentra con una preciosa chica llamada Nessie..esta es una chica dificil que cree no necesitar un hombre en su vida.Su objetivo,conquistarla.Problema¿Como?
1. La Discoteca

El Reto

Cap 1: La Discoteca

Nessie

—Vamos, va a ser divertido— dijo Bella. Mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria, estaba tratando de convencerme de ir a una de las discotecas más... ¿como decirlo?... repleta de chicos sexys.

Aunque se lo siguiera repitiendo, ella no podía entender que no necesitaba un hombre. Tenía 21 y mi amiga ya creía que necesitaba aunque sea un novio. Me había echo unas cuantas citas a siegas, pero yo siempre lo arruinaba todo. Por ejemplo, en una le tiré el vino encima al chico, Mike Newton. Era tan apuesto como arrogante. Bella, al finalizar la velada, me preguntó si se la había tirado a propósito. Claramente le dije que no, pero nunca se sabrá si fue así…No vale la pena averiguarlo.

—Ya te dije, que no soy de las que va a discotecas— le respondí rodeando los ojos.

—Pero bailas increíble, aparte en esa disco hay cientos de solteros y muy apuestos— dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

—Sabes, si solo fuero por bailar iría, pero tenías que seguir dándole con querer conseguirme un hombre. —

— Bueno entonces, olvida lo de los chicos. Mira, Edward y yo queremos ir a bailar, si nos acompañas sería perfecto—. Ah Edward, su nuevo boyfriend…estaba de ensueños, pero era mi tipo (si tuviera uno).

—OK, voy con ustedes, pero apenas menciones algo sobre conseguirme un hombre, ME VOY— Accedí y ella sonrió triunfante.

— ¿Qué esperas?, anda a cambiarte— me dijo empujando el aire.

Subí a cambiarme, me puse unos shorts licrados negros, una blusa azul strapless y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Empecé a alisar mi cabello, me puse unos pendientes, collares, y un anillo. Me maquillé y cuando estuve lista, bajé y me encontré con Edward en la sala de mi departamento. Me saludó la cabeza y llamó a Bella. Ella salió de la cocina sonriente por mi aspecto.

— Ves no era tan difícil, además estas linda—me dijo tomando a Edward de la cintura, yo rodee los ojos, tomé mi chompa y me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla. ¿Por qué sentía que iba directo a mi tumba?

Jacob pov

—Ja — rió Sam a carcajadas. — ¿Lo dices enserio? —

—Sam, creo que Jared tiene razón— le dije. Sam seguía sentado con los brazos cruzados en el sillón de mi sala.

—Mira Sam, lo estoy diciendo muy enserio— Jared hizo una pausa para tomar aire —Emily se va a molestar—.

Sam se paró de golpe.

—Yo si me puedo controlar, no soy como Jacob. Amo a Em y por nada del mundo la traicionaría—. Me puse rígido al instante.

Despegué mi espalda de la pared y di un paso en su dirección.

— ¿Qué insinúas? — dije molesto.

—Yo no soy el que se acuesta con una chica diferente cada vez que va a algún bar o algo—. Me respondió dando un paso más hacia mí, como si quisiera pelea. Respiré hondo, tenía que controlarme; No quería pegarle a mi mejor amigo.

— Es mi vida— le respondí con los dientes apretados.

—También es la mía—contrarrestó. Me voltee de golpe y le metí un pequeño puñetazo a la pared.

Volví a voltear en dirección a Sam, este me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Bueno si quiere cagar tu compromiso con Em es su problema ¿verdad Jared?— le dije a Jared, pero aún con la vista fija en Sam. Me voltee a la puerta del departamento. —Así que si quieres venir con nosotros…a la mierda— esta vez dirigiéndome a Sam.

Nessie pov

Llegamos a la disco, la fila estaba repleta, seguía toda la cuadra. Edward tomó la mano de Bella y ella la mía y nos guió al frente de la fila, pasándonos de largo a toda las personas que estaban haciendo cola. Edward saludó al guardia y nos dejó pasar. Era típico, todo el mundo lo conocía, era el hijo de uno de los políticos más importantes de Phoenix. Aparte de eso, era el dueño de uno de los periódicos más importantes del país.

De lo que estaba adentro a lo que estaba afuera era completamente distinto. Afuera: Un poco de ruido y oscuro, a excepción de unas cuantas luces de afuera. Adentro: Luces por todas partes, tanto ruido que no podías oír tus propios pensamientos.

Como Bella dijo habían muchos chicos apuestos, pero no estaba interesada en tener una relación y mucho menos una aventura con alguno. Cuando Bella me soltó al entrar la perdí de vista, puesto que había mucha gente.

Estaba sola, entre tantas personas. Sentía que me faltaba el aire, me faltaba el aire. Me dirigí a la barra, la cual era muy larga. Antes de sentarme le pedí al barman un margarita, y luego obviamente me senté.

Al lado mío había 4 chicos hablando amontonados y bebiendo whiskey. Uno de ellos se volteo a verme y se acercó más a mí, yo tenía la vista fija en mi margarita. Tosió levemente como para presentarse y yo voltee, solo para ser educada.

—Hola, soy Emmet— me dijo dándome la mano, yo la estreche mientras con el rabillo del ojo miraba que los otros 3 chicos nos miraban.

—Nessie— respondí y me voltee hacia mi bebida. Uno de ellos rió por lo bajo y los demás lo siguieron. Voltee la mirada a el grupo de chicos y noté que Emmet fulminaba con la mirada uno de ellos. Era moreno, alto, musculoso y apuesto; pero de nuevo no causó nada en mi. Me miró fijamente, soltó una carcajada seca y enarcó una ceja, luego rió a carcajadas. Emmet se acerco a él y el chico le dijo algo murmurando y el otro le respondió igual y los dos rieron sin ánimos.

Yo seguía mirándolos fijamente, otro de los chicos se dio cuanta de que los estaba mirando y le dio un pequeño codazo al moreno. Este se giró en mi dirección y caminó hacia mi riéndose por lo bajo.

—Disculpa a Emmet, estos días no ha estado de suerte. ¿Me entiendes? — me dijo depositando su vaso de whiskey en la mesa de la barra y sacando algo de su bolsillo trasero…una billetera.

—Soy Jacob— me tendió la mano libre. Miré su mano y luego a él, enarcando una ceja. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

Jacob pov

Finalmente estábamos en la disco, Sam y yo habíamos echo las pases en el camino. Jared sugirió que llamemos a Em para decirle a donde íbamos, ella no protestó y dijo que nos divirtiéramos.

Estábamos en la barra hablando amontonados en un asiento, con nuestros vasos de whiskey en la mano.

— ¿Cómo es que Emily no dijo ni pío? — le preguntó Emmet a Sam

—Talvez porque confía en mi tanto como yo en ella— le respondió dándole un trago a su bebida.

—Ah…que lindo— dijo picadamente Jared

—Miren la preciosura que viene a la barra— dijo Emmet señalando con su vaso a una chica con unos shorts bien apretados, una blusa strapless y tacones altos. Estaba para morirse, pero según nuestra regla: El que la vea primero se la queda, si la quiere. Y al parecer Emmet si la quería.

Se acerco a ella y se presentó. Y apenas ella le devolvió el saludo se volteo hacia su bebida. Emmet se quedó congelado, lo acababan de rechazar, de nuevo. Estas últimas semanas no había tenido mucha suerte con las chicas y al parecer hoy no seria su noche. Reí a por lo bajo y, Jared y Sam me siguieron. La chica llamada Nessie nos miró fijamente. Esa mirada me derritió y causo que mi corazón se agitara. Talvez estaba excitado, o talvez esta desconocida causo algo en mí. Me reí de mi propio pensamiento, pero ¿Si así era?

Enarqué una ceja por la confusión, ¿eso era cierto o solo la quería en mi cama?

Emmet se acerco a mi, y su mirada me quería matar.

—Parece que hoy no es tu día, ¿Dónde se fue tu talento? — le pregunté a mi amigo Emmet

—Te la regalo, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero te lo digo, esta está difícil— me respondió murmurando. Los dos reímos a carcajadas. Aunque no sabía si lo que sentía era atracción física, lo comprobaría.


	2. Ayudando a Nessie

Cap 2: Ayudando a Nessie

Jacob Pov

—Disculpa a Emmet, estos días no ha estado de suerte ¿Me entiendes? — disfrutaría esto para burlarme de Emmet. Sentía como su mirada recaía a mis espaldas.

Iba a usar unos trucos para conquistarla, por ejemplo, pagar su bebida. Saqué mi billetera de mi bolsillo trasero mientras depositaba mi vaso de whiskey en la mesa de la barra. Apenas lo dejé le tendí mi mano libre en forma de saludo.

—Soy Jacob— ella me miró con una ceja enarcada, se notaba que Nessie iba a ser muy difícil de conquistar, pero eso lo hacía más interesante. Claramente podía no tomarme la molestia e ir a buscar otra chica en esa disco llena de solteras, porque no es que no hallan chicas más bellas que Nessie. Pero no me iba a rendir, como que me llamo Jacob Black.

Nessie Pov

—Y que dices ¿aceptas salir a comer conmigo mañana por la noche? —me dijo Jacob con una sonrisa a una lado.

Era claro que intentaba ligarme, claro su amigo no pudo y le pasó la tarea al musculoso, guapo, de una sonrisa que…_despierta…_como decía: Las pruebas eran notables, pagó mi margarita y todo lo que pedía y me mandaba miradas y sonrisas.

Quería irme y dejar al, seguramente jugadorzazo, con la palabra en la boca; aunque muy dentro de mi ser, y digo muy muy muy dentro de él, me quería quedar y aceptar la invitación del moreno.

Edward Pov

Hace veinte minutos habíamos llegado a la disco y Bella perdió de vista a Nessie. Ella estaba como loca, le pedí que bailáramos y que dejáramos a Nessie, ya que ya era grandecita. Bella me fulminó con la mirada y no volví a quejarme. Eso me pasaba por salir con una universitaria, pero me traía loco. Su cabello castillo que caía por sus hombro, su ojos achocolatados que me derretían, y sus labios cuando entraba en contacto con los míos me adormilaban. Parecía como si me dieran a inhalar alguna droga.

Mientras ella buscaba a Nessie, yo estaba pensando en como sería tocarla, sentirla por primera vez. Ya teníamos siete meses juntos y no me había dejado más que besarle el cuello, era frustrante…pero debo admitir que su cuello era una delicia.

Bella se paseaba por todos lados, hasta que me aburrí de verla buscar a su amiga y decidí ayudarla. La tomé del brazo, deteniéndola para que no siguiera caminando.

—Edward, no empieces— me miro con una ceja enarcada —la voy a buscar hasta encontrarla— se volteó para seguir caminando para seguir caminando, pero no solté el agarre.

—Edward…—Bella estaba apunto de empezar a echarme un sermón hasta que la interrumpí

— ¿Haz pensado ir a la barra?— me miro con dulzura en los ojos y a continuación se mordió el labio inferior. Me rodeo el cuello con su delicados brazos, se puso de puntillas y me besó apasionadamente.

Susurró un _gracias_ contra mis labios. Cuando nos faltó el aire no separamos y ella dejo caer sus brazos para, después, jalarme del brazo hacia la barra.

Vi a Nessie sentada en una de las bancas de la barra, a su costado estaba un chico fornido y moreno echándole sonrisas. A un poco distancia de ellos, estaban un grupo de chicos que echaban carcajadas y miradas a Nessie y al hombre que la acompañaba.

— ¿La vez por algún lado? — enserio no la veía, ¡estaba frente a sus ojos!

Eché una risita entre dientes, y Bella me miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Está allí— le dije señalando en la dirección en la que se encontraba. Cuando Bella volteó, pegó un pequeño grito.

— ¿Mis ojos me engañan o Nessie esta en compañía de un hombre?—dijo mirándome a mi y luego a Nessie. —Bueno vamos, quiero conocerlo— dijo con uno sonrisa pícara.

Me jaló del brazo mientra veía como el chico se volteaba para hablar con el barman y Nessie volteaba el rostro hacía nuestra dirección bufando de fastidio. Nos miró sorprendida y Bella paró en seco. Nessie hizo un gesto con su boca intentando decir _ayúdenme_ y Bella se volteó a verme.

—Creo que Nessie necesita un tiempo a solas con él— me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿No ves que nos está pidiendo ayuda? — le pregunté.

—Es por su bien—me respondió levantando su barbilla orgullosa.

—Si a mi me parece fantástico que su bien sea tener una aventura con un tipo que ni conoce, y al parecer no le cae bien, y nunca más lo vuelva a ver más que esta única noche—le respondí en tono sarcástico.

Cruzó los brazos en forma de desaprobación y me miro con superioridad. A veces en verdad me podía sacar de mis casillas, ¿Qué tipo de amiga hacía eso?

—Bueno señorita "yo soy su mejor amiga así que puedo hacerle lo que se me venga en gana", yo sí la voy a ayudar— le dije agachándome para quedar cara a cara con Bella.

Me dirigí donde Nessie mientras ella me veía confundida, supongo que pensaba que Bella iba a ir en rescate suyo o que ella no viniera conmigo para meterle más candela al fuego.

Llegué donde ella y él hombre que la acompañaba giró de pronto y me miro con el rostro serio.

—Hola Nessie, por fin te encuentro— me dirigí a Nessie sin prestarle mucha atención al chico que la acompañaba. Ella me miro confusa y yo eché un gesto haciéndole entender que me siguiera el juego.

El hombre nos miraba absorto.

—Jacob, te presento a Edward…— comenzó a decir.

—Soy su novio— la interrumpí, eso era lo único que se me ocurría para que Jacob dejara de intentar conquistarla. Ya que tenía el presentimiento que aunque haga del hermano celoso no se iba a rendir. Jacob, abrió los abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo mencioné. Nessie me miró sorprendida, pero volvió su rostro a Jacob.

—Como te dije…— le dijo rodeando mi cintura con su brazo izquierdo —No puedo aceptar tu invitación a comer— continuó. Ya entendía por donde iba esto.

Se notaba que Jacob era rápido, puesto que ya la había invitado a "_comer". _Pero lo que sorprendió fue que después Jacob echo una carcajada, segundos después sentí que el brazo de Nessie soltó su agarre abruptamente. Voltee a verla y ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mirando a mis espaldas.

Nessie Pov

Bella nos miraba con una ceja enarcada y en sus ojos había burla. Yo estaba paralizada, seguramente Bella le había dicho a Edward que me ayudara, porque es mi amiga. Pero por otra parte, hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para que encontrara un hombre.

—Hola Bella— le dijo Jacob…pero ¿Cómo la conocía?

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y toda la burla de sus ojos fue reemplazada por vergüenza. Ella se puso roja como tomate, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...

—Hola Jacob— le respondió Bella bajando el rostro.

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó Edward a Bella algo irritado. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de golpe.

—Claro que me conoce, nos la pasamos muy bien juntos hace unos años— respondió Jacob a la pregunta de Edward, este se puso rojo de la cólera. Obviamente Jacob no hubiera hecho ese comentario si supiera que Edward era el novio de Nessie.

Edward la miró con dolor y resentimiento, ella al ver su expresión se puso una mano en la boca y salio corriendo llorando. Me acorde de lo que Bella me contó en la secundaria y caí en la conclusión que Jacob era el chico del club de tenis con el que había tenido una aventura en la primera cita y no lo volvió a ver, y aparte de todo era su primera vez.

Bella también se lo había contado a Edward cuando él intentó _estar _con ella. Él miró a Jacob con odio y este dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Tranquilo hombre, no voy a tocar a tu chica…No sabía que tenía novio— me miró, por un momento pensé que hablaba de Bella, aunque ella no estaba de novia con Edward cuándo eso pasó

—Olvida lo de la invitación a comer, pero me puedes dar el número de tu amiga— me dijo Jacob.

De repente vi como el brazo se Edward le proporcionaba a Jake un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Este solo movió la cara por la fuerza del golpe y cuando Edward intentó tirarle otro con el brazo izquierdo, él lo esquivó y le tiró un puñetazo. Edward calló al suelo inconciente. Jacob lo miro con los ojos abiertos sorprendido y yo miraba a Edward angustiada.


	3. Pequeño Accidente

Capítulo 3:  Pequeño accidente

Jacob Pov

Recordaba a Bella perfectamente, la habíamos pasado muy bien después de ser su cita en la fiesta de inauguración del campeonato de tenis.

Me incomodó un poco dejarla antes de que despertara, ya que me di cuenta de que era virgen. Pero al aceptar ir conmigo al hotel, tenía que entender que no buscaba una relación ni nada por el estilo.

Me la había vuelto a encontrar y estaba mucho más bella que antes, ya no era la chica de 16 con la que tuve una noche de intimidad.

Ella se puso color tomate al verme, bueno seguro de vergüenza. Lo que no entendía era porque Edward se ponía tan tenso, a menos que le gustara la amiga de su novia.

—_Me podrías dar el número de tu amiga_— Había dicho y eso causó que Edward me proporcionara un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Sentí solo un poco de dolor, por vamos…el futbol americano y el karate no son para nada. Intentó tirarme otro puñete, pero por inercia lo esquive y se lo respondí. La verdad solo quería esquivar el golpe y agarrarlo de los brazos para que no vuelva hacerlo, pero mis instintos de protección se activo después de años.

Edward, al recibir el golpe, se desplomó en el piso inconciente. No debí tirarle un puñete tan fuerte, pero mi cuerpo reacciono antes su movimiento.

A eso le tengo que echar la culpa a mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia, pero no me voy a poner a pensar en eso.

Mis amigos al ver la pequeña pelea (y eso…) se acercaron a ayudar. Nessie estaba en shock, lo cual era obvio puesto que acababa de golpear a su novio. _Aj..Me incomoda solo decirlo. _

Nessie terminó reaccionando, se tiró encima de Edward y empezó a abanicarlo con la mano. Me arrodillé a su lado.

— ¿Crees que esté bien? —le pregunté, y ella me miró absorta.

— ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? — se limitó a preguntar

—Creo que por inercia— le respondí, ella me miraba confundida. Levanté la mirada y Emmet, Jared y Sam estaban parados alrededor nuestro.

—Pensé que la terapia de control de ira había funcionado— me dijo Sam.

— ¿Me ves molesto? — le pregunté con rostro sereno.

— ¿Reflejos? — me volvió a preguntar, yo asentí con la cabeza y Emmet bufó.

—Demetri— se dirigió Emmet al barman —Me das un vaso con agua, por favor—. Este fue a recoger el vaso de agua mientra Nessie ya parada hablaba con Jared. Este se quedó con Edward, mientras yo me dirigía a la barra con Emmet, cuando voltee Nessie ya no estaba. Cuando me giré para encarar a Emmet este fue el primero que habló.

—El golpe fue de tus instintos, pero no debiste dárselo tan fuerte— me dijo en tono de burla.

—Fue por inercia, ni yo mismo lo planee— le respondí mientras tomaba el vaso con agua que pidió.

—Recuerdo que hace tiempo a mi también me tumbaste, solo que no me desmayé— me dijo en tono burlón —Y el agua era para la bella durmiente—. Me dijo para finalizar, pero era muy tarde…ya me había acabado el agua.

Me voltee para pedir otro vaso con agua para Edward, pasaron unos minutos y me lo entregaron. Emmet me dio un pequeño codazo en el brazo para avisarme algo. Nessie y Bella habían vuelto, Bella intentaba hacer a Edward reaccionar mientras Nessie hablaba con Jared y Sam. Estos le sonrieron y vinieron hacia nuestra dirección. Al llegar empezaron a bromear y me dejaron de lado, entendía esa indirecta a la perfección. Tenía que ir a hablar con Nessie.

Lo que hice fue alejarme de los muchachos a unos… 7 asientos y darle la indirecta de que venga a hablar conmigo. Y así fue, ella se acercó con paso inseguro.

— Que raro que tu amiga esté cuidando a tu novio y tu estes aquí hablando conmigo— le dije apenas llegó, pero con la mirada fija en la Bella que tenía los ojos irritados de llorar, que intentaba hacer despertar a Edward.

Antes de que me respondiera, fui donde yacía Edward y Bella, y le tendí el vaso de agua.

—Tírale un poco el rostro— le dije a Bella, ella se sonrojó y volteó el rostro hacia Edward —No quería golpearlo tan fuerte…es más, ni siquiera quería golpearlo— Ella me miró sorprendida, después de todo tenía que disculparme con la VERDADERA novia de Edward. Si lo había descubierto, Nessie solo se preocupó por Edward como una amiga, pero Bella intentaba despertarlo pasándole su mano con el rostro con tanto cariño.

Ahora entendía porque él se había puesto furioso y me golpeó, pero nunca hubiera echo ese comentario si hubiera sabido que Bella estaba con Edward y no al revés.

Me sentía frustrado, me habían mentido y se habían burlado de mí en mis narices. Pero no sentía resentimiento alguno, Edward seguro lo hizo por ayudar a una amiga.

—Hacen bonita pareja— le dije a Bella y ella me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, seguro ella sabía que me habían engañado.

Voltee y volví donde estaba Nessie.

—Te hubiera salido bien tu plan para deshacerte de mí, si no hubiera interferido el pasado— gire mi rostro hacia ella y vi su delicioso sonrojo —Creo que para disculparte por engañarme, deberías aceptar mi invitación a comer—.Así es iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad, este juego de ajedrez todavía no acababa y si ella creía ganarme pues la tenía difícil, porque yo soy un _Bobby Fischer_.

Canción: Rosa Pastel – Belanova

Si yo quería ser esa mujer

la madre de tus hijos

y juntos caminar hacia el altar

directo hacia la muerte

y al final ni hablar

los dos nos destruimos

y al final que tal

tu y yo ya no existimos

No, No quiero ser esa mujer

ella se fue a un abismo

y tu

no eres aquel que prometió

seria mi súper héroe, y que

todo acabo, no queda mas

seremos dos extraños, yo

te olvidare, me olvidaras

hasta nunca.

Y donde quedo , ese botón

que lleva a la felicidad

luna de miel, rosa pastel

clichés y tonterías

y al final ni hablar

los dos nos destruimos

y al final que tal

tu y yo ya no existimos

No, No quiero ser esa mujer

ella se fue a un abismo

y tu

no eres aquel que prometió

seria mi súper héroe, y que

todo acabo, no queda mas

seremos dos extraños, yo

te olvidare, me olvidaras

hasta nunca.

Ta..ta..ta

…………………….........nota……………………………………………..

Porfa las que son de Team Edward no me maten...

Y Jacob no es malo, ESO SOBRE MI CADAVER. Lo que si es que no se va a rendir con Nessie.

*Bobby Fischer: Bobby Fischer fue un gran maestro de ajedrez, campeón mundial entre 1972 y 1975. Obtuvo el título máximo del ajedrez mundial al vencer al soviético Borís Spaski en la denominada «_partida del siglo_». De origen estadounidense.

Voy a intentar actualizar lo más rápido posible, talvez me demore un poco más de lo previsto, puesto que me voy de viaje a disfrutar relajarme un poco después de una semana de exámenes. Dejen sus reviews para poder inspirarme. Se los juro que salte en una pierna por algunos coments que mandaron.

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black Copy right ©


	4. Te Recuerdo Nahuel

Cap 4: Te recuerdo Nahuel

Nessie Pov.

Mis oídos me engañaban o el cínico de Jacob me acababa de decir que para disculparme debía aceptar su invitación a comer.

_Sí lo dijo _me dijo mi mente. Lo mire absorta, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso?

_Ja, es un imbécil _me volvió a repetir. Ya me tenía cansada, iba a aceptar su invitación a comer solo para que me deje tranquila y ya deshacerme de él de una buena vez, pero de ahí a que me meta con él había una larga distancia…

_Mil años luz _mencionó de nuevo mi mente, tenía un duende ahí metido o que.

—Okey, acepto tu invitación a comer— le dije, él dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Tenía que aclarar un par de cosas antes de que se haga falsas ilusiones

—Pero que quede algo bien claro, SOLO COMER, no va a pasar nada entre nosotros…no soy tan ingenua como lo fue Bella— le dije, el final lo soltó el duendecillo que estaba en mi cabeza.

Su sonrisa fue bajando de nivel, aunque no desapareció, quedó en una sonrisa torcida y muy sexy.

_Niña contrólate, no va a pasar lo mismo que con Nahuel _me dijo el duende. Eso me dolió en el alma, intenté que no se notara, pero aún no acababa de cerrar ese vacío en mi corazón.

*FLASH BACK*

Estaba tirada en el jardín de la escuela llorando, mis ojos ya estaban irritados. Él estaba parado enfrente mío, pero dándome la espalda.

—Nahuel, por favor… te lo suplico, no me dejes— le dije rompiendo en llanto de nuevo. Él se arrodilló y me levantó la barbilla haciendo que quedáramos cara a cara.

—Ya mi niña, no llores... —me dijo haciendo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire, yo hipaba —Te quiero, pero lo nuestro no puede ser. Soy tu profesor y tu mi alumna, nuestra diferencia de edad es de dieciocho años y me van a trasladar a otro estado para dictar clases allí— me dijo volviendo a pararse.

—Por favor… nadie lo tiene que saber, podemos seguir diciendo que son las clases extracurriculares de historia el tiempo en que estamos juntos…y les puedes decir que quieres quedarte aquí porque le agarraste cariño a la es….— le dije para luego ser interrumpida por él.

—No Nessie…hay otra cosa…— me dijo.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía… pero por estúpida no me di cuenta. Me dejé llevar por el amor que sentía hacia Nahuel. Desde el segundo mes de escuela que tomaba clases extracurriculares de historia y un mes después había empezado una relación secreta con mi profesor. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la excusa de Nahuel.

—Volví con mi esposa— me tapé la boca con una mano y volví a romper en llanto. Es que como pude ser tan estúpida como para creer que Nahuel iba a preferir a una colegiala de 16 que a una mujer tan hermosa como Tia.

—Ella… está embarazada…— continuó haciendo que mi corazón se desbaratara.

Se dio la vuelta y se subió a su carro oxidado. Entonces me dí cuenta de que nunca signifiqué nada para él, las noche que habíamos pasado juntos, todas las hermosas cosas que me decía eran una patraña para que me acostara con él. _Te quiero _me había dicho, ni siquiera me pudo decir un te amo. Lo que en verdad _quería _era alguien que lo consolara por las noches, porque su esposa estaba indispuesta, ya que se habían separado _temporalmente_.

Es que esa era la palabra clave "_temporalmente" _. Su separación iba a ser TEMPORALMENTE, eso dejaba la conclusión de que nuestra relación iba a ser ¡Temporalmente!.

_Si, si, si,…si soy una estúpida, Y DE LAS GRANDES. _Me repetía.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

_No es lo mismo, yo era una chiquilla ingenua y Nahuel no era como Jacob. Sé que clase de hombre es Jake, un mujeriego. _Le dije a la voz de mi cabeza.

— ¿Nessie, estas bien? — la voz de Jacob me llevó a la realidad, y dejé mi conversación interna de lado, lo miré y el estaba con rostro preocupado.

—Si, ¿Por qué? — le dije mirando como Edward se levantaba del piso y Bella rompía en llanto de nuevo.

—Estas lagrimeando— me dijo limpiando una lágrima de mi mejilla. Pensé que cuando me tocara iba a sentir esa corriente eléctrica como en la de los libros, pero no fue así y eso fue un alivio.

_Así no va a haber riesgo _me dije a mi misma

_Si claro _me dijo de nuevo la vocecita. Creo que necesitaba un psicólogo nuevamente.

—Debe de ser el humo en el aire— le dije retirando su mano de un manotazo.

Desvié la mirada hacia Bella y Edward, Bella le empezaba a decir algo mientras hipaba. Edward aún un poco mareado la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente. Después Bella me contaría que pasó entre esos dos tórtolos.

—Bueno aceptarías otra invitación— me dijo Jacob, lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_A ese chico no le basta con una invitación a comer no ¿ahora que es lo que quiere? _Dije para mi fuero interno.

_Relájate__, no es una invitación a un concierto ni nada por el estilo _me dijo la voz, estaba empezando a creer que en vez de un duendecillo tenía una vidente.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —me pregunto extendiéndome la mano. Asentí con la cabeza, total que mas daba, tan solo era un baile.

Recién en ese momento me puse a pensar que música estaba sonando, era un remix de "Mi Delirio", muy bailable y me refiero a muy bailable. Como ponerte a bailar _Lady Marmalade. _Nos alejamos de la barra pasa entrar al enorme grupo de las personas que estaban bailando. Empecé a moverme al ritmo de la música con la espalda pegada y digo muy pegada al torso de Jake. Total había venido para divertirme, pero si él pensaba que SE IBA A DIVERTIR CONMIGO estaba equivocado, YO ME IBA A DIVERTIR CON ÉL, porque no soy yo la que intenta conquistar al otro.

*Canción: Mientes – Camila

Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,

tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,

tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi y... y...

Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,

si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,

no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.

Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes

ya no tiene caso que lo intentes

no me quedan ganas de sentir

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

busca tu camino en otra parte

mientras busco el tiempo que perdí

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,

sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,

el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y...

Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí

las cosas no suceden porque si,

no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.

Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes

ya no tiene caso que lo intentes

no me quedan ganas de sentir

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

busca tu camino en otra parte

mientras busco el tiempo que perdí

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti, y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

busca tu camino en otra parte

mientras busco el tiempo que perdí

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

…………………………………Nota………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno creo que me afané, terminé dos capi en un solo día, SIIII…

Ale creo que esto responde a tu pregunta, jijiji… Nessie no era virgen…jijiji

Porfa pongan tus coments, que los necesito para inspirarme…Creo que Nessie también sabe mover las fichas, Bobby creo que tienes de oponente a una Capa Blanca.


	5. Confesiones

Cap 5: Confesiones

Jacob Pov

Lo hacía a propósito, aunque no sabía que quería lograr, si lo que se proponía era provocarme lo estaba logrando. Bailaba muy pegada a mi cuerpo, con Mi Delirio en remix, de fondo. Empezó a moverse meneando la cadera…sí definitivamente lo hacía a propósito. Su olor a Channel y el su cabella tocando mi piel, estaba por volverme loco.

Cuando volteó a verme, vio el rayo de deseo en mis ojos y vio mis intenciones.

Intentó separarse, pero tenía mis brazos fuertemente agarrados de su cintura. La tomé de la nuca pensando que se iba a resistir, pero no lo hizo. La besé delicadamente para que no se sintiera presionada, pero ella fue la que hizo el beso más intenso. Dio avance a su lengua, acariciando mi paladar.

La estreché más fuerte contra mi cuerpo y ahora si intentó separarse. Encontró su oportunidad de apartarse de mi cuando tuve que separar mis labios de los suyos, para tomar aire.

Me miró mordiéndose el labio, se acercó como para volver a besarme y en vez de eso se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la barra, haciendo que su espeso cabello cayera fuertemente en mi rostro.

Volvió donde estábamos antes incitándome a seguirla. Cuando llegué a ella saqué mi celular.

— ¿Me das tu número? —le pregunté.

— ¿No confías en que valla a la cita? —me dijo una mano en su pecho en forma de ofensa falsa.

—Solo para asegurarme— le respondí.

Ella me miró pensativa, luego sacó su celular y me dio su número.

La noche acabó bien excepto que Edward me miraba con mirada matadora. Tenía dos motivos para mirarme así:

Empecé a coquetear con su novia.

2. Lo golpee y se sentía resentido por ello.

Nessie Pov

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con una resaca horrible. Bajé a la cocina para encontrarme con que Bella estaba en la cocina tomando café, con la mirada fija en él.

_No debí darle una copia de la de llave del departamento. _Pensé para mis adentros.

Me acerqué a ella con paso dudoso. Cuando llegué donde ella, volteó a verme y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola dormilona— me dijo en tono burlón.

—Ni me lo menciones, tengo una resaca que me está matando—le respondí mientras ella me tendía una taza de café.

—Gracias— le dije tomando un trago de la bebida.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que volvimos a hablar.

—Y… ¿Qué le dijiste a Edward? — le pregunté para después recordarle lo de la disco.

—Bueno…Le dije que lo sentía y él me dijo que no era mi culpa— hizo una pausa para tomar otro trago de café —Que cuando pasó lo de Jacob yo ni siquiera lo conocía, y que la culpa era de él por no defender nuestra relación— me dijo y vi como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_Para mi que algo pasó después de que me dejaran en el edificio, _dije para mis adentros.

—Y después de que te dejáramos aquí…bueno…— se sonrojó a un punto inhumano. Entendí al instante lo que trataba de decirme.

—No me digas que porfin lo dejaste…— hice una pausa y ella volteó a verme — ¿Estuvieron juntos? — terminé de decir.

Ella se mordió un labio y me respondió.

—Sí…Y fue increíble— dijo parándose de la silla.

Las dos empezamos a chillar de la emoción. Luego nos abrazamos, pero fue interrumpido por el sonar del teléfono.

— ¿Aló? — pregunté

—Hola Nessie— me respondió el desconocido.

— ¿Quién habla? — estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa. Se oyó una carcajada muy familiar del otro lado del teléfono.

—Soy Jacob—.

Verdad se me había olvidado por completo de la cita que tenía hoy por la noche con Jake.

_Eres una estúpida ya le estas poniendo diminutivos, _me dije a mi misma.

_Si tienes toda la razón _me respondió la vocecita. Pensé que me había desecho de ella.

_Te va a costar más trabajo que eso _me volvió a hablar. Confirmado, necesitaba un psicólogo…de nuevo.

— ¿Sigues ahí? — me preguntó Jacob.

—Sí, sí— hice una pausa para volver a hablar — ¿Qué deseas? —obviamente sabía de que se trataba, pero quería confirmarlo.

—Hoy tenemos nuestra cita, quería coordinar bien contigo— me dijo, al notar que no respondía prosiguió —Sería en _La Bella Italia_…— me quedé en shock, era el restaurante más lujoso y caro de todo Seattle.

— ¿Sigues ahí? — me preguntó.

—Sí aquí estoy— le respondí.

—Bueno… ¿Quieres que te recoja? — me dijo en tono preocupado. Pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que sepa mi dirección.

—No, mejor nos encontramos allí—

— ¿Segura? — ¡PERO QUE PERSISTENTE!

—Sí, Jake, estoy segura— dije exasperada.

—Oka, hasta la noche— me dijo en tono de _relájate._

Cuando voltee me encontré con una Bella mirándome y escuchándome atentamente.

— ¿Jake? —me reclamó —No puedo creer que vallas a salir con Jacob—me dijo paseándose de un lado a otro.

—Okey, Okey, Okey…Bells cálmate. Tengo una buena explicación— le dije tomándola de la mano.

—Te escucho— me dijo enarcando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos sobre el su pecho.

— ¿Nunca pensaste en vengarte de lo que te hizo? —. Le pregunté y a ella se le calló la mandíbula.

**Canción: **Colgando en tus Manos – Carlos Baute & Marta Sánchez

Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo

Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino

Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho

Y después me despierten tus besos

Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo

Sé que pronto estaremos unidos

Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo

Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Así que no me dejes caer

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

[Estribillo]

Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra

Te envío canciones de 4.40

Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo

No me importa que dice el destino

Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo

Y beberme de tí lo prohibido

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Así que no me dejes caer

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

[Estribillo]

Te envío poemas de mí puño y letra

Te envío canciones de 4.40

Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Y así, así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado(mucho cuidado)

Cuiado, Marta yo te digo

Me tienes en tus manos

No importa que diga el destino

Quédate conmigo

Lo quiero todo de tí

Tus labios tu cariño lo prohibido

[Estribillo]

Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra

Te envío canciones de 4.40

Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos(3)

……………………………………Nota…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chicas perdónenme por demorarme tanto, pero como les dije he estado de vacas y bueno… no me sirvió de mucho porque me sentí peor ME DIO SOROCHE. Para las que no saben que es eso:

Son malestares por la altura como: Dolor de cabeza, nauseas, mareos, te agitas, te falta el aire, etc.

Bueno prometo actualizar el prox capi pronto, ya tengo pensado el nombre de un capi de un poquito más adelante "No acepto Tablas" jijii.

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black

.

. Copy Right ©


	6. La Cita

Cap 6: La Cita

Jacob Pov

— ¿Qué te parece? —le pregunté a Nessie, quien seguía viendo todo el sitio embobada. Pero la mejor vista era ella, con ese vestido hasta la mitad del muslo color rojo carmesí con bordados negros. Se veía hermosa, su pelo caía por atrás y por delante de sus hombros y el pequeño flequillo caía ligeramente, y me incitaba a acomodárselo por atrás de la oreja.

— ¿Cómo vas a pagar esto? —me preguntó en el mismo estado, inclusive tenía la boca abierta.

—Soy dueño de una marca de automóviles— le dije embocando una gran sonrisa, mi pecho se infló de orgullo. Bien si la marca no había sido muy grande, ahora lo era. La elevé muy alto y ahora tenía el mismo valor que Volvo, BMV, Porche, Dodge, etc.

Apenas mencioné que era dueño de una marca de automóviles, volteó a verme con sorpresa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué marca? — emocionada. _Ja…Solo espero que no sea como las chicas que están solo tras mi dinero. _Dije para mis adentros.

—Black Wolf— le respondí al tiempo en que ella abría los ojos como platos.

— ¿Eres hijo de Cayo Voulturi? — me preguntó con brillo en los ojos. Ese desgraciado, quisiera nunca haberlo conocido y no tener su sangre fluyendo por mis venas, EN BUENA HORA MURIÓ.

—Lo era— dije intentando ocultar mi tono de comodidad, pero no funcionó muy bien.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — noté que me hablaba preocupada, así que cambié de actitud.

—Porque murió— le dije intentando sonar triste para que no preguntara más sobre el tema. Si los paparazzi no conseguían sacarme información sobre el perro de mi _padre _(si se le podía decir así), ella no lo haría.

—Ohh…lo lamento— me dijo en tono de consolación.

—No te preocupes…que tal si hablamos sobre ti— ella dudó un poco, pero al final confesó.

—Bueno me llamo Reneesme, para mis amigos Nessie— hizo una pausa, puesto que la interrumpí.

— ¿Entonces me consideras tu amigo? — le pregunté picadamente.

—Más o menos— me dijo siguiéndome el juego.

—Bueno sigue contándome— le dije cortando nuestro pequeño juego tal como ella había echo la noche anterior con nuestro apasionado beso. Aparte de eso quería sacar toda la información que podría.

—Bueno…tengo 21 ¿y tú? —ya entendía…ella me iba a dar información, pero yo también tenía que dársela.

—25— dije despreocupado, noté que ella se tensó.

—Este…bueno…como decía, estudio en la universidad "Host of Seattle" — empezó a tartamudeando para luego volver a la realidad.

— ¿Qué estudias? —le pregunté.

—Economía, y tengo un curso extra de Literatura— yo me quedé sorprendido, ya que no pensaba que una chica como ella (con un cuerpo como para modelo) le interesaran ese tipo de cosas. Me miro, diciéndome ella "_¿y tú?"_

—Bueno yo tenía una beca para jugar futbol en Tenesí, pero con la noticia de que heredé la compañía, no tenía mucho tiempo—

—Ohh, ¿Y no pensaste en seguir estudiando y dejar a alguien a cargo de la compañía temporalmente— me preguntó.

—Sí, pero…— fui interrumpido por el mesero, que llegó a dejarnos la carta. Cuando porfin de retiró continué.

—Pero…era un requisito que yo esté al frente de la empresa para que la pueda heredar— ella bajó el rostro hacia abajo.

—Creo que deberías haber continuado con la beca— hizo una pausa —Deberías seguir tu sueño y no dejarlo opacar por cosas que otras personas exigen de ti— dijo ahora mirándome a los ojos.

Si tan solo supiera que el primer motivo no era el requisito, sino querer echárselo en cara al chucho de mi medio hermano Alec. Pero sí, cada día me arrepentía por haber seguido mi rencor y no mi sueño. Pero ya era tarde, ya era viejo para empezar una carrera en el futbol americano.

—Bueno… ¿Por qué quisiste estudiar literatura como carrera auxiliar? — le pregunté para cambiar de tema, ya que noté que se dio cuenta de un segundo motivo.

—En realidad quería estudiar literatura, filosofía, gramática y todo eso para que me ayude a escribir. Pero mi padre decía o bueno dice que una escritora no se iba a ganar la vida. Que no iba poder pagar todo lo que implica cuidar a un hijo, y que al contrario de eso, una economista especializada en bolsa tendría una buena vida—. Ya entendía a vino su comentario de "No dejes pisotear tus sueños".

—Deberías seguir tu sueño y no dejar que los deseos de otros los aplasten— repetí lo que me había dicho hacía unos minutos.

Ella me sonrió ligeramente a causa de mi comentario.

—En mi caso no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya que mi padre es el que me paga la universidad. Decidió aunque sea concederme saber un poco más de literatura—. La tomé de la mano en forma de consuelo y Nessie me miró atónita ante mi acción.

—Así son los padres de controladores…hablando de padres ¿En que trabaja el tuyo? — le pregunté.

—Es un inversionista muy famoso, Anthony Masen, ¿Has oído hablar de él? — ja, que irónico…tenía enfrente mío a la hija del señor comprador, mi _"querido" _Anthon.

—En realidad…— me vi interrumpido, de nuevo, por el mesero.

— ¿Ya van a ordenar? —preguntó cortésmente el mesero, obviamente no me interrumpía a propósito, pero me estresaba.

—Para empezar podría traernos una porción de champiñones al ajillo y salmón ahumado de piqué, por favor— respondió Nessie en mi lugar.

El camarero asintió y se retiró a la cocina.

—Entonces…¿Conoces a mi padre? — me preguntó.

—Sí, intentó comprar acciones de la compañía e hizo todo un berrinche porque no acepté—.

—Ohh, lamento su actitud, no está acostumbrado a que le digan que no— me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro —Y al parecer, tú eres la excepción—.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo— le dije apoyándome en el respaldar del asiento.

El resto de la noche seguimos hablando sobre cosas triviales, hasta que ella dijo que al día siguiente tenia que ir a la universidad y que ya era tarde. En parte tenía razón, eran la una y media de la mañana y yo mañana tenía que ir a trabajar. Odiaba los lunes, tenía que lidiar con el engreído de Alec.

**Canción: **Ni rosas ni juguetes – Paulina Rubio

Comprar un boleto hasta la luna cuesta

Para que me ganes no alcanza una apuesta

Mas te vale que a mi no me quieras convencer

Con esa carita de galán de feria

Con esas promesas que parecen serias

No te hagas el sordo escúchame

Este corazón ya viene y fue de vuelta

El que se hace el vivo sale por la puerta

Ya no me dediques serenatas de balcón

Yo no pasaría una noche contigo

Que te quede claro si no has entendido

Le cambie la letra a tu canción

Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete

No hay rosas ni juguetes que paguen por mi amor

Te puedes ir a la China en un cohete

Ve y búscate una tonta que te haga el favor

Ya no queda nadie, se acabo la fiesta

Deja de fumar que el humo me molesta

Eres la manzana que no quiero ni morder

No me digas que pretendes ser mi amante

Yo no necesito ningún vigilante

Para ti yo soy mucha mujer

Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete

No hay rosas ni juguetes que paguen por mi amor

Te puedes ir a la China en un cohete

Ve y búscate una tonta que te haga el favor

Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete

No hay rosas ni juguetes que paguen por mi amor

………………………………..Nota………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Se que el capi es algo corto, pero los quiero dejar en suspenso con el otro capi.

No piensen que Jake es una horrible persona en pensar EN BUENA HORA SE MURIÓ…puesto que tiene sus razones…LAS CUALES NO VOY A DECIR…todavía.

Bueno intentaré actualizar lo antes posible,

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black

.

.

.

.Copy Right ©


	7. No acepto Tablas

Cap 7: No acepto tablas

Nessie Pov

— Sí, Eleazar me dijo que va a venir un nuevo, bueno no se si es exactamente un estudiante. Creo que solo se va a quedar unas semanas— le dijo Leah a Jessica, ellas se encontraban a mi lado.

Estábamos en la clase de Literatura. En la mañana no había tenido muchas ganas de despegarme de las sábanas de mi cama, ya que me había acostado a las tres de la mañana a causa de la cita con Jake.

_¡Niña despierta! _Me dijo en duendecillo en mi cabeza.

Salte ante su intromisión, Leah y Jessica me miraron con cara de pocos amigos. Aj como odiaba a ese par de resbalosas. Jessica, después de mi cita a ciegas con Mike, había ido a consolarlo… ¿me entienden?... Y Leah, otra igual o más zorra que _Jess_, era la facilita de la universidad. La mitad de los chicos de la universidad, incluyendo algunos maestros, habían tenido una "experiencia" con ella.

—Ness, puedes quedarte en tu mundo de autismo, pero no fastidies nuestra glamorosa vida— yo reí a carcajadas ante su comentario. Las dos bitches me miraron enojadas.

—Glamoroso le llamas a acostarse con todo el mundo…Si es así, tienes una vida tan "glamorosa", que cuando se acaben todos los chicos vas empezar con las chicas—. Ella me fulmino con la mirada y yo hice una "L" con mi mano. Ella volteó su rostro, ya que su "querido" Eleazar, el profesor de literatura, había entrado. El profesor Denali era un hombre de unos 30 años, muy apuesto y soltero. La mayoría de las chicas de la universidad iban tras él. Leah había sido una de las "afortunadas" en tener una noche de lujuria con él, pero a pesar de todo eso él la trataba igual que otro estudiante. Por esa razón nunca lo despidieron, sería una completa perdida, ya que fue el ganador de un premio Pulitzer.

Por mi parte, yo no pienso cometer el mismo error que cometí en el pasado, meterme con un profesor. Auch! Eso me dolió.

Eleazar llegó de la misma manera que siempre llegaba, con sus lentes de sol tipo motociclista, su terno marrón, con una mano dentro del bolsillo y caminando súper relajado.

—Bueno chicos, cálmense. Hoy y dugrante unas semanas vamos a teneg a un visitante— hay algo que olvidé mencionar… es Francés. Y Leah siempre confirmaba lo que decían, los franceses son increíbles en la cama.

—Joven Black por favor—. Apenas el tema salio de la burbuja de Eleazar no presté mucha atención. Revise la tarea del viernes para cerciorarme de que no había ningún error.

—O por Dios, es churrisimo— oí decir a Leah. Voltee a verla y ella se estaba mordiendo el labio, muchos chicos considerarían eso sexy, pero yo lo considero algo resbaloso…bueno al menos en ella.

Voltee a ver al chico que tanto alboroto había causado en Leah…Entonces lo vi, estaba enfrente mío con una sonrisa torcida dirigida a mí.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos y él me hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo con la mano. Leah, al darse cuenta de esto, volteó a verme y me miró con recelo. Volví a verlo sorprendida, ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Jacob Pov

Me sentía cansado, eran las 5 de la mañana y no había dormido en todo el día, bueno el anterior. Estaba sentado en el estudio de mi casa frente a la laptop. Llamaba, enviaba e-mails, todo. Pero era algo difícil a una hora como esta.

Rrrrr, Rrrrr- sonaba la llamada en espera.

— ¿Alo? — dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono. ¡Sí!, por fin contestaron.

—Si, ¿La Universidad "The Host of Seattle"? —

—Sí, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? — me pregunto la voz femenina.

—Soy Jacob Black, quisiera…—respondí, pero fui interrumpido.

— Disculpe señor Black, pero la secretaría funciona desde las ocho de la mañana—.

—Si, no deseo hablar con la secretaría— hice una pausa —Quisiera saber si me pueden pasar al director Vladimir—

—Me temo que eso no es posible señor— pobre, no sabía con quien estaba hablando.

—Lo repetiré de nuevo. Soy Jacob Black, dueño de la marca de autos Black Wolf y amigo de Vladimir Aquelarre— hice una pausa esperando que me respondiera —Y quiero hablar con él—.

Lo sé, me escuché arrogante, pero necesitaba hablar con él. De otra forma el día de mañana no iba a poder estar en la clase de Literatura de Nessie.

—Discúlpeme señor, en unos momentos se lo comunico—

—Gracias— le respondí amablemente, cambiando el tono de superioridad que tanto odiaba. En verdad odiaba cuando usaba ese tono.

—Jacob, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, que llamas a estas horas —hizo una pausa —Tienes suerte de que halla venido antes—

—Vladimir, necesito que me hagas un favor— le dije cortante.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —

—Quiero inscribirme en las clases de Literatura del tercer ciclo—

—No lo sé, el papeleo va a demorar bastante…y no te puedo inscribir gratis— me dijo mi viejo amigo.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras, obviamente voy a pagar— hice una pausa para ver si aceptaba, pero al no responder tuve que hacer más tentativa mi oferta —Es más, voy a pagar más. Y haré una donación a la universidad—**.**

—En ese caso…— se quedó mudo sin saber que decir —Te mandaré tu horario la semana que viene— me dijo. No, no, no! Pasado mañana ya era muy tarde.

—Necesito estar en la clase mañana mismo— dije cortante

—Pero el papeleo…— yo gruñí ante su comentario —No te preocupes, me haré cargo personalmente de los papeles—. Me respondió.

Eso me molestaba bastante, que la gente haga las cosas solo por dinero.

— ¿Me puedes mandar el horario ahora? — le pregunté tratando de ocultar mi enojo.

— Claro, nos vemos mañana— me dijo para después colgar.

Me froté el rostro, para luego hacer lo mismo con mi cabello.

_Quién diga que no me estoy esforzando por Renesme__e, habla de la boca para afuera. _Dije para mis adentros.

Pasaron varios minutos, mis parpados me pesaban; no podía mantenerlos abiertos, era como parar la lluvia con una mano. Ya estaba por quedarme dormido cuando sonó la computadora.

Trrrr, Trrrr, sonaba una y otra vez, en aviso de que había recibido un correo nuevo.

Vladimir me había enviado mi horario, la lista de libros que tenía que comprar y una lista de compañeros de clase. Ahí estaba su nombre, el cuál para mis ojos, resaltaba como si estuviera conformado por estrellas. "Masen, Renesmee Carlie"

Después de examinar los nombres con las fotos de mis nuevos compañeros de clase, continué con mi horario.

Felizmente la clase empezaba a la una y media de la tarde, así iba a poder trabajar, para luego ir a clases en hora de almuerzo. No quería Alec tuviera algún motivo para poner a la directiva en mi contra. Aunque el día de hoy iba a aprovechar en dormir.

Fui a mi cuarto y dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama, sentía mi cuerpo acalambrado de cansancio y después de unos segundos estaba dormido.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté lentamente estirando mis brazos para luego continuar con todo mi cuerpo. Hace mucho que no dormía tan placidamente, pero vino a mi mente algo importante…¡LA CLASE DE NESSIE!

Miré mi reloj y…mierda eran las once y cincuenta y siete, me faltaba comprar los libros ¡DEMONIOS!

Tomé mi teléfono celular de la mesa de noche, no me iba a alcanzar tiempo para comprar los libros y "prepararme para la universidad". Marqué el número de mi asistente, el cuál en milésimas de segundos contestó.

— ¿Señor Black, se le ofrece algo? — me pregunto en cuanto contestó. Seth era muy eficiente en su trabajo, hace más de dos años trabaja como mi asistente y no me ha dado motivo alguno para quejarme.

—Sí Seth, necesito que compres unos libros que necesito, pero sal a comprarlos ahorita por favor— le pedí amablemente. Ese niño me caía muy bien.

—Claro señor, ¿ Cuáles libros? — me preguntó

— ¿Tienes para apuntar? —

—Sí, sí…—

—Bueno son…—le dicté rápidamente los libros escritos en la lista y colgué.

Ahora solo me faltaba enfrentar a la fiera, la cuál se va a poner brava cuando vea al lobo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seth me acababa de entregar los libros, un cuaderno y hasta una mochila. ¡Y ES POR ESTO QUE ES EL MEJOR ASISTENTE!

Me dirigí a la oficina de mi "amigo" director Vladimir, este me recibió con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Claro que me caí en la cuenta que se comportaba así porque le iba a dar dinero a cambio se su "favor".

Fuera de hablar de su interés, me presentó a mi nuevo profesor. Era treintañero, así que no era mucho mayor que yo. Me cayó bien excepto de su acento francés que hacía que no entendiera nada de lo que hablara. "Mi nuevo profesor" se llamaba Eleazar.

Este me condujo al aula, tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar. Al instante en el cuál entré, mi vista se fija en la chica de cabello cobrizo y piel blanca como la nieve. Era ella…era Nessie.

Ella no despegó la vista de su cuaderno, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que YO entré. Pero su vista se levantó a ver a una hermosa chica bronceada que se encontraba a su lado, que me miraba provocativamente. Sí era verdad, ella era muy bella, pero en este momento solo tenía ojos para Nessie.

Renesmee volteó a verme y sus ojos de abrieron cual plato. Dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro, nuestras miradas estaban conectadas. Esos ojos color chocolates hacían que me pierda en un espacio paralelo. Le hice un gesto con la mano para avivar un poco más la llama.

—Jacob toma asiento— me dirigí al único asiento libre. El que estaba en diagonal del de Nessie. Me encontraba dándole la espalada a la chica bronceada.

Me senté con un relajo total y el profesor empezó la clase.

—Al final de la clase quiero que me dejen sus cuadernos, voy a revisar las tareas—. Voltee a ver a Nessie la cuál me miraba perpleja. Su compañera del lado la fulminaba con la mirada, algo me decía que no eran amigas.

Después de unos minutos de clases la chica, que según su amiga Jessica se llamaba Leah, me tocó el hombro con un dedo. Voltee a verla y esta me miraba mordiéndose un labio.

— ¿Pasa algo? —. Pregunté mirándola con una ceja enarcada. Con el rabillo del ojo pude notar que Nessie estaba atenta en nuestra "conversación".

— ¿Tu eres Jacob Black, el dueño de los autos Black Wolf? — me preguntó atrevidamente.

—El mismo — le respondí y mi pecho se infló de orgullo.

— Por Dios, eres toda una estrella — me dijo emocionada.

— Gracias — le respondí y me voltee a ver a Nessie.

—Hola Nessie— le pregunte con una sonrisa torcida.

Ella volvió a abrir los ojos como platos y se puso tomate. Leah la veía colérica, creo que acababa de empezar la tercera guerra mundial.

—Ho…hola— me respondió tartamudeando.

— ¿Renesmee, conoces a Jacob? — le preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

Nessie cambió de lo nerviosa que estaba a molesta, al parecer había notado el tono de superioridad que usó Leah.

—Y si es así, a ti que chucha— le respondió agresivamente. Voltee a ver si Eleazar estaba al tanto de nuestra conversación, pero el seguía escribiendo en la pizarra.

—Oye zorrita…—dijo Leah levantando su tono de voz y haciendo que Eleazar escuchara claramente nuestra conversación.

Me voltee al instante y puse mi mirada fija en el profesor, cuando recién toda la clase volteó a ver a Nessie y a Leah, fue cuando yo también lo hice.

— ¡Cleagwateg, Masen! —dijo molesto Eleazar —A la diguección— dijo señalando a la puerta.

—Pero Eleazar…— comenzó Leah

—Nada de "Eleazar", ¡A la dirección! — Dijo molesto — ¡No van a estar interrumpiendo mi clase! Si se quieren insultar háganlo, pero en la oficina del director— dijo aún más molesto.

Nessie se paro abruptamente, pero sin decir palabra alguna y se dirigió a la puerta. Leah se paró a duras penas y cuando levantó su mirada de superioridad hacía Nessie, esta abrió la puerta y antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista. LE SACO EL DEDO MEDIO…y se fue. Segundos después Leah la siguió a paso ligero.

El resto de la clase se pasó entre murmureos, Eleazar los callaban, murmureos, los callaba nuevamente, las chicas me sonreían, yo no les prestaba atención, murmullos y Eleazar los volvían a callar. Las horas fueron eternas, hasta que sonó el timbre de almuerzo. Podía regresar a la oficina por fin, pero de algo estaba seguro mañana sería un día duro. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a aceptar tablas.

**Canción:** Tik Tok – Ke$ha

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

(Hey, what up girl?)

Put my glasses on, I'm out the door

I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes

Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Boys blowing up our phones, phones

Drop-topping, playing our favorite cds

Pulling up to the parties

Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh (x2)

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here

And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger

But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk

Boys trying to touch my junk, junk

Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-po shut us -

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh (x2)

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

You got me now

You got that sound

Yea, you got me

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

No, the party don't start until I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh (x2)

…Nota…

Chicos y chicas, compañeritos…. Jajajja….

Discúlpenme se que me he demorado, pero creo que está un poco más largo que los anteriores.

Les tengo una sorpresa… He estado pensando en los capítulos y me he puesto a dibujar…no son unos Monalisa, pero bueno…mejor opinen ustedes. Tengo un dibujo de esta escena, de la de la cita y la de la discoteca. Las voy a escanear y voy a subir.

_Tablas: _Las tablas es un empate en el juego del ajedrez.

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black

.

.

.

.

Copyright ©


	8. ¿Me ayudas?

Cap 8: ¿Me ayudas?

Nessie Pov

Estaba furiosa, no, más que eso; echaba chispas. Pero cuando lo encuentre…va a tener que hacer el acto de Alfonso Ugarte en la batalla de Arica, de otro modo… lo voy a hervir vivo, así como lo hacían los japoneses.

Jacob Black estaba en sus últimas horas de existencia.

Corrí hacia el estacionamiento, donde suponía iba a estar, y acerté.

Un Black Wolf muy lujoso estaba en la salida del estacionamiento.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y llegué a la ventana del conductor. Toqué esta con desesperación. Mis nudillos empezaban a dolerme las lunas polarizadas no dejaban ver nada dentro del auto. Cuando iba a tocar con todas mis fuerzas, aún arriesgándome a romper el vidrio, este bajó en un rápido movimiento y el golpe calló en el rostro del conductor, Jacob.

Pestañó varias veces e hizo un gesto con la mano como si estuviera acomodándose una nariz rota.

— Golpeas más fuerte que tu amigo —me dijo en tono burlón. ¡¿QUÉ LE PARECÍA GRACIOSO?

Sentía haberlo golpeado, ¡Pero no fue intencionalmente!

Iba a disculparme hasta que hizo esa bromita pesada ¡Que exasperante!

—Te voy a golpear nuevamente si no te bajas del auto—dije ferozmente.

Jacob bufó y a continuación, habló.

—Mejor sube y tomamos un café— dijo alzando las dos cejas. Dudé por unos segundos, pero finalmente acepté.

Mientras terminaba de subir y acomodarme en el asiento forrado en cuero, comencé mi advertencia.

—Que sea rápido, tengo clase de…— me quedé callada en media oración. Si le decía que clase tenía también iba a inscribirse en ella.

— ¿Economía? — me dijo más en afirmación que en pregunta. Él seguía con la mirada fija al frente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — le pregunté

—Me lo dijiste en nuestra cita— me dijo guiñándome en ojo, pero con la mirada aún al frente.

Cierto…no debí contarle tanto.

—Ya llegamos—

— Estaba cerca — dije bajando del auto.

—Y venden unos cafés deliciosos — mencionó mientras activaba la alarma del auto, presionando el botón de la llave por encima del hombro.

Se vio tan sexy, parecido a Zac Efron en "17 otra vez", solo que…¡MEJOR!

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa de dos, la cuál estaba pegada a la pared. El lugar no era nada ostentoso, al contrario del restaurante de la primera, y espero última, cita.

_No te engañes pequeña _me dijo la voz de mi cabeza.

—Mesera— llamó Jacob. La mesera, al vernos, vino sonriente; mas bien sonriente para Jake.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden? — dijo coquetamente.

Él, sin prestarle mucha atención a su tono seductor, le pidió unos de mis cafés favoritos, _Caramel Mocciat_o.

La mesera ante su indiferencia, desvaneció la sonrisa de adolescente enamorada de su rostro. M e miró intentando esconder su recelo y me preguntó si deseaba otra cosa.

Respondí amablemente que no.

—En ese caso me retiro—. Pobre chica, pensaba que o estaba con Jake.

Cuando se retiró, comenzó nuestra discusión.

— ¿Qué me querías decir? — me preguntó despreocupado. Y por encima de todo con una sonrisa estupita en el rostro.

Es que era el colmo. Definitivo, no importa lo que me haya dicho Bella. Ella es muy buena e inocente, voy a cobrar su venganza.

Si el quería jugar, este juego puede ser para dos.

Si creía que podía inscribirse en mi universidad, ¡En mi clase!, para luego meterme en problemas y no sufrir las consecuencias ¡ESTABA MUY EQUIVOCADO!

—Borra esa sonrisa de imbécil de tu cara, porque ahora me vas a escuchar— dije sumamente molesta y él se puso serio al instante

— ¿Qué-es-lo-que-pre-ten-des? — le pregunte sin pelos en la lengua.

— ¿A que te refieres? — me dijo mientras su mano jugaba con su Nextel.

—No te hagas el que no entiende nada, que el papel de mosquita muerta no te sienta— el iba a decir algo, pero lo interrumpí — ¿Por qué demonios te inscribiste en mi universidad y encima en mi-clase— estaba al límite, hasta estaba haciendo gestos con mi mano, lo cuál solo hago cuando me llevan al límite de la exasperación.

—Quiero conocerte mejor— me respondió acercándose a mí por encima de la mesa.

—Me podrías haber llamado en vez de meterte en mis estudios, y por sobre todo, causarme problemas— le dije también acercándome.

—Lo lamento — bajó la cabeza en modo de arrepentimiento

—Déjame hablar con Vladimir, y le explico que fue mi culpa —dijo a la vez que levantaba el rostro y me miraba a los ojos. Sus ojos transmitían tristeza y arrepentimiento…Que puedo decir, me enterneció.

Cuando sentí su respiración en mi rostro fue cuando me di cuenta que nuestros labios estaban a centímetros. Volví asentarme para alargar nuestra distancia.

_Que, ¿No resistes la tentación? _Me dijo la vocecita. Definitivamente aparecía en los peores momentos.

_Mira, estoy muy estresada, así que evapórate._

_Hey, soy parte de tu imaginación, solo intento ayudarte._

Dejé mi conversación interna para seguir con la real.

—No puedes, el director tiene otros métodos para sancionar—

Él me miró interrogante.

—Servicio Comunitario— dije suspirando.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —

—Bueno, tenemos que ayudar a la comunidad del campus— le respondí.

—Y que castigo te tocó— me preguntó apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.

—Vaya eres más rápido de lo que pensaba—

Ups, y empezó las consecuencias de que me estrese

—Madura quieres, estoy intentando ayudarte— me respondió como si fuera mi papá.

Suspiré, puesto que al fin y al cabo tenía razón, me estaba comportando como una engreída.

— ¿Qué tal si te ayudo en tu castigo? —

—No vas a poder, tienes que trabajar —

—Media hora menos no hace daño a nadie— me respondió apoyándose en el respaldar de la silla.

—Talvez sea más de una hora— dije intentando zafarme de él.

_¿Y que hay de tu venganza?, ¿o ya te olvidaste de eso? _Me dijo la vececita, y tenía razón, iba a usar esta oportunidad para cobrar la venganza.

—No importa…Pero entonces, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? — me preguntó angustiado.

Yo reí a carcajadas y Jake mostraba su preocupación en su rostro.

— Vamos a ser chicas de limpieza— dije entre risas.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, y sí…LO ACABO DE LLAMAR CHICA.

— ¿Vamos a limpiar baños y eso? —su tono de angustia era obvio, ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—No, vamos a limpiar los cuartos— le dije poniendo mi mano encima de la suya en modo de consuelo.

— ¿Cuándo empezamos? — me preguntó tomando firmemente mi mano.


	9. Habitación 001

**Cap 9: ****Habitación 001**

**Jacob Pov**

— .Dios— dijimos en unísono.

—Esto es un desastre, como pueden vivir así— dijo Nessie. Se le había caído el sacudidor de las manos cuando abrimos la puerta de la primera habitación.

—Por fin la universidad contrata de limpieza— dijo Ben mirando a Nessie de arriba abajo, parecía como si se la quisiera comer. Debo admitir que me enfureció, al final terminó siendo que Nessie despertó más que atracción física en mí, y tan solo con una mirada y un beso. Tenía que controlarme, si lo golpeaba solo le iba a causar más problemas a Nessie. Pero la actitud de Ben era común, él era el típico deportista descerebrado, mujeriego y sucio.

—Bueno…diviértanse— dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba una maleta y desapareció del pasillo.

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza a Nessie para entrar y ella respiró hondo, como si se tratara de caminar por un campo minado. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, lo cual causó que le salieran grandes "Conejos" del cuello.

—A trabajar— dijo decidida y entró a la habitación.

Al entrar algo transparente cayó en su cabello. Ella lo quitó lentamente y pude observar lo que era…UN CONDÓN. Ella gritó de asco y tiró el preservativo al aire, para luego correr hacia mí.

Yo estaba en Shock, no sabía que hacer. A Nessie le acababa de caer un preservativo en la cabeza, como puedo saber que no me va a caer una maseta.

—¡iuuuu! ¡QUE ASCO! — chilló a la vez que se pegaba a mi pecho —Una toallita, ¡algo! — dijo histérica. Yo le dí una toalla del carrito de limpieza y empezó a limpiarse la mano desesperadamente. Logré ver que su mano estaba llena de…esperama.

— ¡Que asco! — Volvió a gritar —Ahora vas tú— dijo dirigiéndose a mí, pero con desagrado.

—Okey— respondí al tiempo que caminaba dentro de la revoltosa habitación. ¿_Donde habrá caído el condón? _Pensé.

Levante la mirada al techo, en busca del desagradable objeto me topé con un mar de ellos pegados al techo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Nessie desde la puerta.

—Nos… va a tomar… más de un hora— dije tragando saliva audiblemente.

— ¿Por qué, que pasa? — me preguntó repitiendo mi acción y al ver lo que se encontraba en el techo, su rostro se desfiguró. — ¡Ah no!, yo no pienso tocar eso— dijo asqueada —Voy a ir a hablar con el director ahora mismo—.

Bueno…después de todo, su reacción era comprensible…el cuarto era un asco. Mientras ella se fue a hablar con Vladimir, yo empecé la inspección del resto del dormitorio.

Las tres camas estaban hechas una porquería. Tenían comida mohosa, ropa sucia, videos que con solo ver la carátula te van a perturbar toda la vida y por último, en una de ellas todavía yacía una chica tapada por las sábanas.

—Disculpa— dije sacudiendo su hombro para despertarla —Ben ya se fue—.

—No esperaba…ah…menos— dijo bostezando, pero esperen…esa voz me era familiar. —Pero Eric, tu ya sabes eso— dijo quitándose la larga cabellera del rostro. Era Leah…Nuestra zorrita Leah.

—Vaya Jake, si eres tú— dijo Leah sentándose lentamente y haciendo que la sábana vaya bajando poco, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo.

—Eh…— ella se fue parando sensualmente, dejando completamente al descubierto su cuerpo. Fue gateando hacia mí en la cama como misma leona acechando su presa, al mismo tiempo que yo retrocedía.

—Ya que Ben se fue, ¿Por qué tú no me acompañas?—

—Mejor no— dije fríamente —Vístete que voy a hacer la limpieza—

— ¡Limpieza tú! — Después de que Leah lo pensara un poco más continuó —Pero eso lo tenía que hacer Renesme— dijo furiosa, mientras cubría su cuerpo con las sábanas.

—Hablando de eso, tú también deberías estar haciendo servicio comunitario— dije alejándola de mí.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo— dijo una voz en la puerta. Voltee a ver y adivinen quien era…Vladimir. —Señorita Clearwater vístase y guarde un poco de dignidad— dijo.

Atrás de él estaba Nessie, la cual se tapaba la boca para no romper a carcajadas, aunque yo quería que su reacción fuera de celos.

Clearwater como…no, no podía ser. Así que me olvidé automáticamente ese pensamiento de la mente.

Leah tomó su ropa de diferentes partes del cuarto, para después dirigirse al baño a cambiarse. Todos esperamos a que terminara de cambiarse, Vladimir seguía inerte en su posición con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la puerta del baño. Al salir Vladimir le dijo que se dirigiera a su oficina y nos dijo que pasáramos de alto esta habitación.

—Bueno aunque sea nos salvamos de ese desastre— le dije a Nessie mientras alistábamos nuestras cosas para salir. La noche se avecinó pronto mientras pasaba todo el lío de la habitación 001, así que ya teníamos que irnos a casa o a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero ya que los dos vivíamos fuera, le ofrecí a Nessie llevarla. Después de varios minutos de intentar convencerla…accedió.

—Bueno vamos, de paso te invito algo de comer en mi casa, ya que estuvimos toda la tarde sin comer— me dijo sin doble sentido a la oración.

— ¿Y que va a preparar la señorita Masen? — pregunté burlonamente.

—Que voy a preparar yo, que VAMOS a preparar— dijo enfatizando la palabra "vamos" —No lo sé, tendré que ver que hay en el refrigerador— dijo abriendo la puerta al estacionamiento.

—Te tengo decir que soy todo un chef— dije mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para que Nessie pasara.

—Gracias caballero— dijo refiriéndose a mi acción —Y yo te tengo que decir que tampoco me quedo atrás— dije subiendo al auto.

El trayecto a su casa fue muy divertido. Estuvimos cantando canciones, tanto latinas como en ingles. Luego riéndonos de las pavadas que decía el conductor, que se notaba que era un inculto. Bajamos y las luces de la casa estaban prendidas.

—Debe de ser Bella— dijo buscando su llave en la cartera.

Bella, ¿estará con su novio rencoroso?...el ambiente iba a ser muy tenso.

—Tranquilo, no está resentida contigo— me dijo aún con la mirada fija en su cartera.

— ¿Y tú sigues resentida conmigo? — dije poniéndome a centímetros de su rostro. Le dí un casto beso y ella me miraba con una ceja enarcada.

—No intentes aprovecharte— dijo sacando la llave de su cartera.

La llave abrió la puerta lentamente y al entrar no nos encontramos con nadie. Todas las cosas estaban revueltas, algo me decía que no era Bella la que estaba allí.

—Que…pa…— Nessie estaba en shock.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se oyó unos pasos en las escaleras, después de unos segundos apareció un hombre rubio con un montón de mochilas semiabiertas que mostraban joyas, ropas, y adornos lujosos. Cuando nos vio abrió los ojos como platos y sacó una pistola de su pantalón apuntándonos con ella.

— ¡Abajo! — grite, tirando a Nessie al piso atrás del sillón.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé… demoré un montón. Pero he estado muy ocupada estas semanas, los trabajos por hacer han sido mucho y he intentado avanzar lo más posible en Fic. Bueno fácil y me demoro otro tanto en terminar el otro cap puesto que la semana de exámenes es la próxima semana. De todas maneras sigan leyendo y sean pacientes conmigo.

Saluditos a la Luna

Gigi Black

.

.

.

Copyright ©


	10. Quisiera destruir las armas del mundo

**Cap 10: **Quisiera destruir todas las armas de mundo

**Nessie POV**

—¡Abajo! — gritó tirándome al piso por detrás del sillón.

La los ruidos de las balas eran débiles, ya que estaba utilizando un silenciador, pero el sonido de los jarrones, ventanas y otros adornos inundaban la casa. Podíamos ver como todo aquello explotaba y también como las balas se quedaban incrustadas en las débiles paredes de mi típica casa americana.

Teníamos las cabezas gachas detrás del sillón y no nos atrevíamos a levantarlas por miedo a que nos callera un balazo en medio de la frente. Jacob se volteó a mirarme y luego tomó su mochila. De ella sacó un arma cargada. ¿Por qué tenía aquel monstruoso objeto en su poder?

—Escúchame Ness, quédate aquí y por nada del mundo vayas a levantar la cabeza— dijo tomando mis manos y dejando la pistola en el suelo —Llama a la policía y…— de golpe paró de hablar al escuchar que los balazos pararon. —Está recargando, esta es mi oportunidad, llama a la policía— dijo entregándome su lujoso celular.

—Jake— dije casi sin voz, en un intento por detenerlo, pero el miedo me había invadido y me impidió cumplir con retenerlo a mi lado.

Marqué el 911 y apenas lo hice, se escuchó un disparo en la habitación, para luego oír un gran alarido de dolor. Unos pasos se acercaron hasta mi ubicación y la voz de la señora al otro lado del celular retumbaba en toda la casa. ¿Este era mi fin? ¿Jake estaba muerto?

La sombra se fue acercando más hasta que pude ver su rostro, era Jake. Solté un gran suspiro y corrí a sus brazos. Él estaba bien, yo estaba bien…esto solo fue un pequeño susto.

—¿Qué esperas? — me dijo tirando las pistolas al lado de su mochila —Contéstale a la tía— dijo señalando el celular e mi mano.

—Aló— dije a la señora —Quisiera reportar un robo en la calle BestSellier número 139—

—Situación— dijo la señora. Yo voltee a mirar al ladrón que estaba tirado en el suelo con una pierna herida. Esto era como en las películas, el héroe no mata al villano, sino que lo hiere para que no pueda hacer daño y no escape.

—Un herido, tiene la pierna derecha sangrando. El herido es el criminal—

—La patrulla y la ambulancia llegarán en 5 minutos—

—Listo— le dije a Jake, el cual estaba rasgando su camisa de marca y acerándose al bastardo. —¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? No te le acerques—

—Tranquila— dijo poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado —No tiene el arma y está herido, puede morir por desangración si no paró la hemorragia—

Y así lo hizo. El ladrón lo miraba sorprendido.

Jake volvió a páranse y se dirigió hacia mi sonriente. Tras de él pude ver como los semblantes del criminal cambiaban de sorpresa a odio. Se paró con esfuerzo y sacó una navaja de su bolsillo.

—¡Jake!¡Cuidado! —grité alarmándolo, no sabía que hacer, me sentía tan inútil. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr hacia él para recibir el impacto del cuchillo. Pero no pude llegar. El bastardo le había clavado la navaja e la parte lateral del abdomen. Jake tosió sangre y luego calló de rodillas junto con el rubio. No sabía que hacer voltee a ver a i alrededor para ver que podía y usar y fue cuando vi la pistola. La sostuve y pensé en disparar, pero no me encontraba en el ángulo correcto, además no era una experta en esto: así que la bala le podría caer a Jake. ¡Dios que hago!

En ese momento fue que vi como Jake tomaba fuertemente la mano del rubio que sostenía la navaja y la sacó de su cuerpo. Para luego tirarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula y arrojar la navaja fuera de su alcance.

El rubio cayó desmallado al suelo después del impacto. Jake se levantó a duras penas y me miró, intentando sonreírme, pero en dolor se lo impedía. Corrí hacia él dejando la pistola atrás y lo tomé en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Me volvió a mirar tomando mi rostro entres sus manos y luego se acercó a mi oído.

—Así no va a acabar nuestra partida— dijo con la voz ronca y luego dejó caer todo su peso. ¿Acaso Jake iba a morir?

De repente se abrieron las puertas y entraron policías y enfermeros, se llevaron al rubio e intentaron quitarme a Jake. Empecé a llorar sin consuelo, ¡ÉL NO PODÍA MORIR!

—¡Jake! ¡Reacciona! ¡No a acabado! ¡Jake! ¡Vamos no me dejes! ¡Recuerda que me tienes que ayudar con el servicio comunitario! Jake…por favor…— dije desconsoladamente, rompiéndome al final de la oración. Al final dejé que los enfermeros se lo llevaran. Estaba bañada en su sangre, sentía que ese líquido rojo me estaba derritiendo por fuera y por dentro. ¡JAKE NO PUEDE MORIR DIOS! ¡SOLO POR SER MUJERIEGO NO PUEDE MORIR!

—¿Señorita se encuentra bien? — me preguntó uno de los enfermeros. Mi cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas y lo empecé a ver todo nubloso, hasta que todo quedó negro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nota:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chicos y Chicas, se que me he demorado medio año en este capítulos, pido por favor me perdonen, pero de verdad ¡de verdad! He estado ocupada. También sé que este cap es más corto, pero quiero dejar todo en suspenso hasta el próximo capitulo. SORRY SORRY MIL VECES SORRY! Feliz Navidad y Próspero AÑO NUEVO

Saluditos a la luna

Gigi Black


End file.
